


Just a kiss

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom, Redhood - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Red hood and Nightwing track down Posion Ivy and it doesn't go well





	Just a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't say it's based on thrillkiller but the idea is based off an event that happened in it, a poisonous kiss.  
> Btw I really recommend thrillkiller, the art and story is just amazing!  
> Also yes, three different fandoms bc I don't know which one these boys are classes under, I know I coulda gone DC but 

Poison Ivy was active again, they tracked her down rather easily. There isn't much places a plant can hide. Slowly they walked through the corridor that had been overrun with plants, keeping their eyes out for anything suspicious. A man came running towards them from the right, but Red Hood shot him down quickly. _Nothing lethal_ , he remembered his boyfriend telling him earlier. Another ran from the left and Nightwing ran towards him. The guy tried to punch him but Nightwing ducked and swept his feet, then he knocked the goon out. Red Hood walked towards him, once beside him he turned too, walking down the plant infested corridor, beside the man. A shrill laughter was heard once they walked into a somewhat open, still plant infested, greenroom. "Nice to see you boys" Poison Ivy sung out. A sweep of her hand and some plant goons grew from the ground. "You get Ivy, I've got them" Red hood stated and Nightwing nodded in agreement. As he started firing shots at the goons Nightwing ran towards Poison Ivy. He threw a punch as she reached out to scratch him, but he knew better than to let her claws touch him, so he jumped back and got out his escrima sticks. She tried again but Nightwing blocked her attack with one of the sticks and struck her with the other. She stumbled back, furious, she raised her hand again. A growl was heard behind him, he whipped around and two huge plant monsters stood towering over him. A sharp kick was given to his back, stumbling forwards he had just enough balance to round house kick her. She flew to the side but a punch from one of the monsters behind landed on his stomach once he fell to the ground. He coughed and groaned, turning on his side. A quick scan of the area and he saw Jay was fighting the goons, but his helmet was gone, thankfully his domino mask was still in place. Another quick sweep and he saw the helmet cracked on the ground. And as he shot one monster down two seemed to take its place. He didn't seem fazed though. Nightwing jumped back up and swung a kick at the first monster. He whacked the other with his escrima sticks. As he was about to deliver the final blow Poison Ivy spoke up "That's it!" She screamed in rage. He watched her stalk over to the Red Hood and quickly she grabbed his face, kissing him and shoving her tongue down his throat then pulled away so fast he didn't have a chance to react. "What the hell?!" He yelled and tried to kick her but she jumped back before his boot could make contact with her stomach. "Why did you do that?" Nightwing asked  
"Ever heard of a poisonous kiss?" She asked, sickly sweet.  
"No" Nightwing said in horror, Ivy's monsters and goons disappeared into thin air as she walked away and Jay dropped to his knees. He ran over to the falling man, sliding the last distance to catch Jay before his head touch the ground. "No no no Jay" he mumbled "Bruce!" He yelled over his earpiece "Alfred!"  
"Yes, Nightwing?" He answered  
"I need you to quickly analyse this poison and give me an antidote ASAP!" He told the man as he activated his gloves and swiped them over Jay's lips. "Will do"  
"Dick..." Jay mumbled  
"Jay stay awake, stay awake!" He was flickering back and forth between consciousness. "Nightwing" he heard through his ear piece  
"Yes?" He answered and Alfred told him what the drug was and what the antidote was and it's ingredients(*) "It's mostly plant base but the other ingredients should be in your belt"  
He carefully laid Jay down and he ran around the greenhouse, collecting the required ingredients. It took him longer than he'd like. Once back at Jay's location he wasn't awake. He felt for a pulse, it was barely there. "Jay can you hear me?!" A low grumble was given back. Quickly mixing the ingredients he realised that Alfred didn't state the method this was to be taken. Quickly deciding that the same method used to give the poison would be best to give the antidote, he rubbed some of the mushy liquid on his lips and tongue then kissed Jay, rubbing his tongue thoroughly through his mouth and throat then pulling back.  
"Mmm usually I like being awake when you do that, big bird" Jay said  
"Jay?!" Dick asked as he held Jay's face  
"What happened?" He groggily asked  
"Poison Ivy's kiss"  
Jay wiped at his mouth with the back of his gloved hand "Gross" He laughed at that. "I think I need another antidote" Jay whined, so Dick kissed him to shut him up, he wanted to make it quick but Jay had other ideas as he flipped Dick onto his back and deepening their kiss. As they made out one of Jay's hand wondered around Dick's body, he quickly pulled back "Not here, little wing" Jay groaned and got up "Home then?" Dick agree by holding his hand and pulling him in the direction of their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> *yeahhhh I know no poisons so


End file.
